The instant invention relates generally to automotive tools, and more specifically it relates to a puller tool for removing an injector from a mack head.
Numerous automotive tools have been provided in prior art that are adapted to remove various parts from engines. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,274,647; 3,945,104 and 4,110,886 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.